


He Fell in Love

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell in love with everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was feeling poetic (and desperate to procrastinate from work). It’s been a while since I wrote something like this. I felt a bit rusty but I’m pretty happy with the result and I hope you will, too!

He fell in love with his eyes, warm and bright like summer days. He watched the way they danced when he laughed, the way they sharpened when he focused, the way they dulled when he was sad, the way they showed his soul, the way they showed him the person he loved.

He fell in love with his hair, wild and dark like stormy nights. He ran his fingers through them sometimes, marveling the softness of something so unruly at first glance. He watched it wave in the wind or when his beloved was in motion. He rarely could refuse when it beckoned him.

He fell in love with his lips, soft and full like flower petals blooming at midnight. He lost his will when they curved into a smile so sweet and sincere. He lost his strength when they released his voice to weave around him invisible chain. He fought the constraint sometimes, but always failed and he was never more content.

He fell in love with his hands, gentle yet strong like the first growth in spring. He wondered how the hands which so often calmed his restlessness with soft caresses could hold swords and release arrows to spill blood at his command. Not often enough, he kissed his fingertips in thanks for affection and devotion gifted to him.

He fell in love with his legs, light and quick like lightning in the rain. He smiled when they carried him across fields and dancing halls with equal grace. He was proud when they tirelessly followed him. He didn’t know whether to fear they would take him away from him or couldn’t take him away from him fast enough.

He fell in love with his body, sturdy yet delicate like plants returning after bitter winter. He was a student learning to hold it. He was a teacher teaching to use it. Despite the death it could bring, to him it was associated with happiness, pleasure, and peace. It was a home he vowed he would forever protect.

He fell in love with his mind, stunning and intriguing like the jewel in the deepest of mines. In it, dwelt no bitter preconceived judgments. There was only eagerness to understand, accompanied by ever present acceptance. He was astounded when he was shown that the world wasn’t the cold cruel place he had cursed.

He fell in love with his heart, beautiful and expansive like the universe above this earth. It amazed him how something could be so pure, untainted by hate and curse from the past. It astonished him how someone could give so much love and forgive so many faults. It still baffled him that to him it had been trusted.

He fell in love with Kili, the unexpected force that swept him away like a hurricane. He fell in love every night, when Kili stole to his room or he was drawn by yearning to Kili’s room to love, to speak, to listen, to hold, to be there for each other. He fell in love every day, when Kili sent him meaningful smiles and looks, when he made him laugh, when he roused inside him feelings he tried very hard to restrain, when he taught him to love with words and actions and expressions. He fell in love every hour, every minute, every second, until he was breathless and drowning and humbled by how small he was in the face of something so grand. And then he took a deep breath and found Kili waiting for him, always there for him, a constant home he probably didn’t deserve, and Thorin fell in love with him all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr where I now make [thorinkili gifsets](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/tagged/gifset) because I have no life!


End file.
